


αρμονία (harmony)

by daybreakfiction



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, greek gods and goddesses au!, more relationship tags to come, my first nct fic wow, renjun-centric fic, wow this is a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreakfiction/pseuds/daybreakfiction
Summary: When Renjun finds himself descending to Earth, there are only two things on his mind: 1) The task given to him by his master was going to be really painful and 2) He was probably going to need all of the help he could get.But finding that help in 17 other young men wasn't exactly what Renjun was expecting.(alternatively, the Greek gods and goddesses au no one particularly asked for but i'm here for it)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> note: the title (αρμονία) means 'harmony' in greek.
> 
> welcome to my first nct fic! i'm kinda nervous about this because i'm new to the fandom, but i'm also really excited for this au! the first chapter, like all first chapters, is just going to be introducing some things. i promise the plot will kick in soon! 
> 
> also, there will be greek mythology references constantly throughout the fic AND there are going to be some inaccuracies. remember, this is fiction purely based off of mythology! 
> 
> honorifics do not exist in this au. so you're gonna see jisung and chenle calling the older members just by their names.

Renjun knew his master would never do anything to put him in harm's way.  _Athena_ was always nice to him, especially when they worked on crafts for the humans that lived on Earth. Renjun was particularly skilled at weaving, so the goddess let him work on that a majority of the time. As he worked under  _Athena_ 's wing, Renjun received a lot of attention from the others that resided on Mount Olympus. He was asked about his origin and who his father was, but  _Athena_ remained silent when he was questioned. He knew that  _Athena_ was not his mother, nor did she create him, but what he did not know was what he was. Was he human? Was he a fairy? Was he a deity? He wasn't sure at all, but all that mattered was that  _Athena_ was happy with him.

One day, while minding his own business on Mount Olympus, Renjun was called by  _Athena_ to her alter. 

"My sweet child, how have you been?" The goddess smiled down at Renjun with a motherly smile on her face. Renjun was kneeling in front of his master, only looking up at spoken to. 

"I've been fine, master." Renjun said as he returned  _Athena_ 's smile. His one flaw, an uneven tooth, stuck out when he smiled. He personally hated that tooth, but  _Athena_ said it was charming, so she never fixed it for him. 

"Young one, you've been under my wing for a long time now, but now it's time for you to fulfill your duty to me."  _Athena_  said as she raised both of her arms into the air. Renjun watched as an orb of light materialized out of nowhere. The orb of light flew down in front of him and it expanded to show Renjun a vision of an unknown location. 

The vision showed a city on Earth being covered with an enormous shadow. It was hard to see, but the shadow had thunderbolts and serpents falling from it, causing terror in the city.

"W-What is this, master?" Renjun hesitated as he pulled his eyes away from the vision, not being able to take the screams that were coming from it. 

"Chaos has awakened after all of these years. It has taken on a human counterpart in order to cover Earth in eternal darkness and madness. I'll be honest, Zeus doesn't care what happens on Earth, but I can't stand to see such an innocent planet be destroyed."  _Athena_ 's gaze softened at the sight of the young man in front of her. He had such a pure face and aura, it almost hurt her to send him away. However, he was the only one that she trusted with this task and she had no other choice but to let him go.

"What should I do, master?" Renjun said softly, staring up at the goddess with great worry in his eyes. 

"You must defeat Chaos before it can accomplish its task. That vision takes place in the near future, maybe two week's time for Earth. Find the human counterpart of Chaos and kill him."  _Athena_ replied as she raised her arms once more, causing another orb of light to appear. This time the orb of light surrounded Renjun and it covered his entire body. Moments later, the light faded and the young man's attire had completely changed. He was no longer in the customary white robes that all wore on Mount Olympus, but  _Athena_ had changed his clothes into an outfit that looked particularly weird. 

"Before you ask, these are clothes that humans wear. You'll need to fit in as best as possible to finish this task."  _Athena_  said, smiling at the sight of Renjun in the new outfit. He looked very confused about all that was happening, but there wasn't much  _Athena_ could do. 

"How will I defeat Chaos if I have no experience in combat, master?" Renjun asked, frowning at the thought of taking away life. His master was a skilled warrior, however he was not. 

"I will bestow some of my powers onto you, my child. You will have part of me along your journey. There are also other servants on Earth, in this particular city, that have been sent by other gods and goddesses. You must find them and form an alliance."  _Athena_ replied, sensing the worry from Renjun. He was such a child, but only he was capable of this task. 

"When do I leave, master?" Renjun said as he stood up from his position. He could sense that his conversation with the goddess was coming to an end. 

"Now." 

Renjun blinked once, watching as  _Athena_  raised her arms up once last time. She said nothing, but her spear materialized right in her grasp. She carefully took the spear, pointing it straight towards Renjun. The young man's eyes widened when he realized how  _Athena_ was going to teleport him to Earth.

She was kicking him off Mount Olympus.

"Good luck, my child. Come back to me."

-

Falling in midair was a terrifying feeling. There was no way to slow down your speed and there was nothing to hold onto as the fall was happening. Renjun had never felt this kind of fear before in his life, but he still needed to figure out how to stop his fall before he crashed into the Earth. 

' _Renjun_ _! You have wings, use them!_ ' The voice of his master rang throughout his head and he tried his best to concentrate on releasing the wings from his back. It didn’t take long before he felt his back being ripped apart, meaning his wings had come in.

' _These are owl wings, young one. Use them wisely._ '

Renjun let out a sigh of relief as the wings kept him afloat in the air. He was above Earth and was in awe of the sight of it. A vast ocean was before his eyes and its color was the bluest blue he had ever seen. The land was covered by both manmade civilizations and natural plants and vegetations. Earth was beautiful. 

Thinking back to his task, Renjun realized that it would be best to find the other servants that would be able to help him with his task. He glanced at the ocean and remembered a certain god that was easy to find as long as there was water around. 

" _Poseidon_." Renjun said softly to himself before diving back towards Earth. With the wings on his back, he was going to be able to travel much faster than compared to traveling on foot. He flew in the direction of the ocean and was tempted to dive right into the water, but he knew his swimming skills were lacking and he was also concerned about the damage that would cause to his new wings.

Renjun hovered over the water once he was close enough to touch the ocean with his feet. He looked around and saw no land in sight, meaning he was truly in the center of the ocean. 

"What are you doing here, pretty owl?" 

Renjun quickly turned once he heard another voice, but there was no one in sight. He scrunched up his nose, which was a habit he had whenever he felt mildly confused about a situation. 

"Down here, pretty owl." 

The young man glanced below his feet and saw a face peeping up at him. He let out a shriek and he flew away, feeling shocked at the close proximity of the face. 

"W-Who are you?" Renjun cried, still keeping his distance. The owner of the face grinned and he brought his upper body out of the water to take a better look at Renjun. 

"I am a servant of  _Pontus_ , the Sea God. You can call me Jeno." The stranger smiled and immediately Renjun noticed how young he actually was. There was a look of innocence on the young man's face and his smile was completely friendly. Renjun knew he could trust him.

"I am a servant of  _Athena_ and my name is Renjun. I am searching for  _Poseidon_ 's servant that is here on Earth." Renjun said softly as he hovered closer to the other servant. Upon a closer look, Renjun could see that Jeno was actually a merman, which would explain why he was able to bring his upper body out of the water. Merman were the warriors of the sea that served under  _Poseidon_ and  _Pontus_. They could control the water in the sea and even the tides themselves. 

"Oh, you're looking for Jaehyun then. Sorry, but I highly doubt a servant of  _Athena_ will be welcome by Jaehyun." Jeno grinned, but there was no malice behind his expression. Renjun knew what he was referring too.

 _Athena_ and  _Poseidon_ still had their ongoing rivalry. Renjun doubted it would ever end. 

"This is about Chaos taking over the planet, so please, tell Jaehyung that I need to create and alliance with him in order to defeat Chaos. Do you want this planet to die?" Renjun frowned and watched as the merman let out a sigh. Clearly, Jeno was also aware of the situation that was going to happen soon.

"So you're the leader of the alliance then, aren't you? I can't wait for Taeyong to find out..." Jeno mumbled, looking away from the flying servant. 

Renjun raised an eyebrow at the merman's statement, but said nothing in reply.

"Wait here, pretty owl. Jaehyun is underwater right now, I'll try my best to bring him up here for you." The merman winked at Renjun before diving back into the water, causing his face to heat up in embarrassment. 

He only hoped the other servants weren't like Jeno.

-

"Taeil, now is not the time to be messing around with your clay."

"Come on! I want to make a mountain." 

"Not now! Besides, Yuta is probably going to destroy it as soon as you make it."

"Or Taeyong might try to destroy it too. Depends on who's faster."

"If I can't make a mountain, what can I make then? Sicheng, what are your suggestions?"

"Make a field. Jisung can make it pretty with flowers."

"But then Donghyuck will set it all on fire! Remember what happened last time?"

"All of you are destructive except for Doyoung and Jungwoo."

"What about me?"

"Chenle, your lion tried to kill my hunting dog."

"That was on accident, Johnny!"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun learns how to breathe underwater and he meets jaehyun!
> 
> and
> 
> servants taeil and yuta have a short conversation with doyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you read im sorry if you spot a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes tjskfdmkfgskj

"So  _Athena_ 's servant boy is waiting for me above water?" 

Jeno nodded his head as a small grin spread across his lips. In front of him was  _Poseidon_ 's servant, who went by the name of Jaehyun. He was also a merman, but he was much more powerful compared to Jeno. Jaehyun was gifted a trident by  _Poseidon_ years ago and he had used it ever since. Rumor had it that Jaehyun was the most powerful servant on Earth, but there was no way for anyone to test it because he liked to keep to himself most of the time. Rarely did he ever leave the ocean.  

"Yes, the owl is waiting above. He wishes to speak to you about the awakening of Chaos." Jeno replied, looking up at the merman that was swimming around  _Poseidon_ 's underwater sanctuary. He didn't want to say it out loud, but he wanted to listen on the conversation Jaehyun and Renjun would be having. The pretty owl looked quite bashful and shy, so Jeno wanted to spend more time with him to figure out why he was serving Athena, of all the gods and goddesses. He looked like he was better off serving  _Persephone_ or even  _Hera_. 

Jaehyun let out a sigh before nodding his head. The awakening of Chaos was extremely dangerous for the entire planet and that included all of the servants that were living on Earth. He liked living on Earth, so getting rid of Chaos was a priority for Jaehyun. 

"Alright, bring him down here for me then. I don’t feel like going above water today." Jaehyun said, staring over at Jeno. The young merman raised an eyebrow at  _Poseidon_ 's servant, questioning his decision to bring the other servant under water. 

"How is he supposed to breathe under water, Jaehyun? That owl looks like he can't even swim. Athena gave him wings though, so he's flying above water right now." Jeno said softly, looking up towards the surface of the water. The only way for an outsider to breathe underwater was to... 

 _Oh._  

Jeno's face immediately flushed pink when he realized what Jaehyun was telling him to do. However, he had no choice but to listen to the other merman, because he was more powerful than Jeno and could take him down in a heartbeat.  

"Go on now, Jeno. Don't waste anymore time." Jaehyun said as a small smirk spread across his lips. The young servant of  _Pontus_  frowned for a moment before nodding his head. He started swimming back up towards the surface, where the little owl was waiting for him.  

Once he reached the surface, Jeno saw that Renjun was still hovering in midair. His wings were fairly large and it seemed like they could encompass Renjun's entire body. When  _Athena_ 's servant noticed the merman, he smiled and got a bit closer to the water so that he could talk to him. 

"Is he willing to talk to me?" Renjun asked with hopeful eyes. Jeno could sense how desperate Renjun was to talk to Jaehyun. It almost made him feel jealous. 

"Yes, but Jaehyun requests that you join us underwater to talk. Can you get rid of your wings?" Jeno asked softly and Renjun nodded his head before closing his eyes. For a split second, Renjun's wings were glowing, but once that glow faded, Renjun's wings disappeared and he fell into the water.  

Luckily for both Jeno and Renjun,  _Athena_ 's servant knew how to swim. Renjun's arms and legs were keeping him afloat in the water while Jeno's tail was keeping him steady.  

"How am I going to breathe underwater though?" Renjun said as Jeno swam closer to him. 

"Like this." Jeno's hands reached forward to cup Renjun's cheeks and he quickly pressed their lips together, surprising the other servant.  

The only way for an outsider to gain the ability to breathe underwater was to receive a kiss from either a mermaid or a merman. This was the first time Jeno kissed anyone, so he wasn't exactly sure if he was doing anything right. He didn't even know how long the kiss was supposed to last.  

Even though Jeno had zero experience in kissing, the one thing he was sure of was that Renjun's lips were incredibly soft against his own.  _Athena_ 's servant remained completely still during the kiss, but his hands moved up to grip Jeno's shoulder tightly. Jeno thought it was a good sign, however once he felt Renjun's fingernails digging into his skin, he immediately pulled away from the kiss, almost yelling from the pain. 

"W-What are you doing?" Renjun shrieked as his eyes widened in disbelief. Jeno simply ran his tongue along his own bottom lip, wishing that the kiss lasted longer than it originally did.  

"I gave you the ability to breathe underwater. Come on, Jaehyun is waiting for us." Jeno replied, with a bright smile on his face. The merman then sunk into the water and Renjun followed after him, not wanting to be left behind in the middle of the ocean. 

As soon as Renjun dove underwater, he held his breath out despite the fact that Jeno had already given him the ability to breathe underwater. Jeno watched as Renjun's struggled to hold his breath and he tried his best not to laugh at the site. 

"Come on, you can breathe underwater. Just trust me." Jeno said, still smiling at the other servant. Renjun's lips formed a pout and Jeno had to resist the urge to reach forward and poke it.  _Athena_ 's servant then opened his mouth to reply and much to his surprise, he didn't feel the frightening sensation of water filling his airways and lungs.  

"Where is Jaehyun?" Renjun said slowly, not used to the feeling of talking underwater. He could feel the water all around him, but he was still safe and able to breathe.  

"He's in  _Poseidon_ 's sanctuary, which is near the bottom of the ocean. We need to hurry up because Jaehyun's hates when he's left waiting." Jeno said as he started to swim deeper into the ocean.  

Renjun stared at the merman's tail with great interest as he swam behind him. Jeno's tail looked as if it was a shade of aqua, but there were also a few bright green scales on the tail as well. Renjun wanted to reach out and touch the scales, but he knew better than to get in a merman's personal space. They were normally very protective of their tails.  _Athena_ had once told him that the tail was where mermaids and mermen gathered their abilities from.  

It took the two a few minutes to reach the bottom of the ocean due to the fact that Renjun was not a very good swimming underwater. Jeno had offered to hold Renjun's hand to guide him faster towards the bottom of the ocean, but the other servant insisted on swimming down himself. His limbs were getting tired from the constant swimming, however he didn't want to let the merman know about that. 

Once at the bottom of the ocean, Jeno lead Renjun towards a fairly large cave that had a large monument of a trident at the front of it. He immediately recognized it to be  _Poseidon_ 's sanctuary that  _Athena_  had showed him once, when he was a child. 

"Welcome to _Poseidon_ 's territory, servant of  _Athena_. I hope my dear friend Jeno has been helpful to you." A voice called out as soon as Renjun and Jeno entered the sanctuary. Renjun hesitated for a moment before swimming further into the cave in order to see  _Poseidon_ 's servant. 

"I come asking for a great favor, Jaehyun.  _Athena_ has sent me to Earth in order to fulfill my task of defeating Chaos and I would like to ask for your help." Renjun said once the other merman came into sight. Jaehyun looked like he was possibly a demi-god, rather than just a merman that served under  _Poseidon_. His tail, unlike Jeno's, was a dark red color that almost reminded Renjun of the color of blood. The top of his tail, near his abdomen, was covered in scales that were a radiant gold. His tail looked much more impressive compared to the servant of  _Pontus_. 

"My master has also informed me about the destruction Chaos may cause in the near future and I'm willing to help. I can't leave the ocean for a few days, but I can bring you to the land where other servants are residing. I have allies there who will be willing to help you." Jaehyun said as a small smile graced his lips. Renjun could feel his face heat up in embarrassment at the sight of the other servant. He was quite handsome. 

"Jeno, you should probably accompany this young one above water. You can introduce him to Taeil and the others." Jaehyun continued on, calling on Jeno's attention. The other merman was lurking in the shadows, simply listening to the conversation that was happening before him. 

"I won't be able to leave the water, Jaehyun. You already know that." Jeno replied, pointing down towards his tail as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Renjun also glanced at Jeno's tail, feeling curious about how Jeno would travel with him on land with the tail. 

"Don't worry about something trivial like that. I'll give you some legs to walk on." Jaehyun said, answering both Jeno and Renjun's silent question.  

"You mentioned someone by the name of Taeil... Who is he?" Renjun said, taking a step closer to Jaehyun. The merman just smiled at the other servant before replying to him. 

"Taeil is the servant of  _Prometheus_ and he was given the ability to create anything. He's also in contact with the other servants, who you will meet as well." 

Renjun frowned, feeling a bit worried about meeting more servants so fast. He wasn't sure if they were all going to be as friendly as Jaehyun, but hpoefully things would work out once he explained the entire situation to them. 

Besides, they probably already knew what was about to happen to the Earth. 

- 

"Yuta, for the last time, leave Jisung's flowers alone! I know you want to give Sicheng flowers, but you're destroying all of Jisung's hard work!" Taeil sighed, watching as the servant of  _Ares_ also let out a desperate sigh. He had been pining after  _Aphrodite_ 's servant, Sicheng, for a few months now and unfortunately, Sicheng did not seem to be interested at all. The innocent servant spent most of his time doting on other servants. Jisung, on the other hand, was a young boy that served  _Persephone_ , hence the ability to grow flowers and plants at will. 

"He likes flowers though, so why doesn't he like them when I give them Jisung's flowers?" Yuta said, almost glaring at the nearly empty field that was once full of flowers. The two were in the field that was located behind  _Prometheus_ 's sanctuary on Earth, which was on the outskirts of a bustling city. Taeil had built a house where many servants lived in and they were all part of his peaceful alliance.  

"It's probably because he likes flowers that are alive, Yuta. Flowers that are ripped from the ground never last long." Another voice called out, catching Taeil's attention.  

Both Taeil and Yuta turned around, spotting another young man walking in their direction. Taeil smiled and waved his hand to greet him, "Doyoung, long time no see. Is Jungwoo with you?"  

Doyoung, servant of  _Hyperion_ , just sighed and shook his head at the mention of his younger brother, who was also a servant of a god. They were both selected to be a servant of a god when they were children, however they were separated and unable to serve the same god. Jungwoo served  _Helios_  and that meant that the brothers were servants of sun gods.  

"No, he's too busy running around with Jaemin doing who-knows-what. Jungwoo will come if I call him to though." Doyoung replied, thinking of his younger brother. While Jungwoo served a sun god and remained bright, Jaemin was the complete opposite who served  _Erebus_ , the god of darkness.  

Jaemin never caused any trouble, so the servants on Earth did not have problems with him. In fact, he was one of the friendlier servants, despite the fact that his master was not exactly friendly himself. 

"Yuta, you should definitely apologize to Jisung about ruining his flowers. Or else Chenle will probably make his lion attack you again." Doyoung said, smiling as he brought up a young servant whose master was  _Hera_ , who was the goddess of women and marriage.  

Despite her fairly non-violent tendencies,  _Hera_ had gifted Chenle a lion that he treated like a brother. The lion listened to Chenle's every word and was always ready to protect this master if needed. The lion only appeared when Chenle summoned it.  

"Tell me again why  _Hera_ gave Chenle that lion... That kid doesn't deserve a present from the goddess." Yuta said, rolling his eyes. He was once attacked by Chenle's lion, but luckily he was able to survive his wounds.  

"He's a loyal servant, that's why. Anyways, I only came here to ask if you all have seen Taeyong. I have something to discuss with him about Chaos awakening." Doyoung eyes darkened as he spoke and his tone became incredibly serious. Taeil frowned and shook his head slowly, indicating his answer to Doyoung's question. 

"That little errand boy for  _Zeus_ hasn't shown his face here in months, Doyoung. You know that." Taeil replied, frowning even more. He wasn't quite fond of  _Zeus_ 's servant due to how cold he could be. Taeyong also acted as if he was  _Zeus_  himself and rarely did he ever interact with the other servants because he felt like he was too good to associate with them. 

So then Taeil had a word with him, calling him out for his behavior. After that minor altercation, Taeyong left and hadn't been seen since.  

"We need him back here if we plan on defeating Chaos, Taeil. I'm going to send Mark off to find him." Doyoung said, mentioning yet another servant.  

Mark, servant of  _Hermes_ , was a very skilled servant. He was suspected of actually being a demi-god due to the amount of powers he had, but he never spoke of his lineage.  _Hermes_ had gifted him with the ability to travel anywhere and everywhere he wanted. Mark was also a talented tracker because of the abilities that  _Hermes_ had given him. 

Taeil scoffed but nodded his head at Doyoung's statement. He didn't want to admit it, but Taeyong was definitely needed in order for Earth to survive, "Alright. Just let him know that if he does come back to my territory, that he needs to be respectful of others." 

Doyoung smiled at Taeil's little threat and he nodded his head as well before walking away from the two other servants.  

Chaos would be awakening very soon and they had very little time to waste.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so johnny, ten, donghyuck, kun, and lucas (and their masters) will be revealed in the next chapter!  
> comments and kudos are always appareciated!! leave a comment below and tell me what you think so far!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno learns how to walk and jisung is a flower boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry i didn't forget abt this fic!! i've been busy with school and work and the noren oneshot i posted hours ago, but now i'm back!!   
> updates will most likely be once every two weeks, maybe even more than just that.
> 
> enjoy!!

"Do you even know how to walk?" Renjun tilted his head, watching as Jeno crawled out of the ocean. The servant of  _Athena_ wasn't sure how, but Jaehyun had given Jeno legs. Jaehyun had spare clothes from the human world laying around, so he let Jeno wear them temporarily. 

"Yes— No—" Jeno struggled to stand up, so Renjun offered him a hand to pull him to his feet. Jeno was taller than him, with legs, and he was quite clumsy. The merman placed his arms on Renjun's shoulders, trying to stand up on his new legs. 

Not only was Jeno taller than Renjun, but he was also heavier. He nearly knocked Renjun over as he stood up, but luckily Renjun had enough strength to keep both of them upright. 

"Maybe you should practice walking before we go find Taeil." Renjun suggested, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the merman so close to him. Jeno smiled and nodded his head, agreeing to Renjun's advice. 

Renjun stood in front of Jeno, facing him with his hands outstretched. Jeno took his hands, holding onto them as Renjun gave him simple instructions on how to use his new legs. Learning how to walk after having a tail all of your life was a huge change, but Jeno was strong enough to master it in only a few hours. He looked a bit strange as he walked, in Renjun's opinion. There was a strange sway in Jeno's hips that was very familiar to the servant of  _Athena_ , but he didn't have much time to think about that. The sun was beginning to set, so the two servants had to hurry and find their way to wherever Taeil was staying. 

Jaehyun had given them a map, promising to meet up with them in a few days. According to the map, it would take Jeno and Renjun half of a day to reach the town where Taeil lived. The only problem with travelling on foot was that this land was truly unknown to both Renjun and Jeno. Getting lost was a huge problem.

"Do you want to fly to get to Taeil's?" Jeno said, holding onto Renjun's arms as they walked together. There was a dirt road that was by the beach and acording to the map, they just had to keep walking along the dirt road until they reached the first town. 

"I can't fly and carry you at the same time." Renjun said, thinking of his own strength. 

Jeno shook his head, tugging on Renjun's arm gently to get him to stop walking, "I'm slowing you down with my walking, aren't I? If you want, you can go ahead." 

Renjun stared at the other servant and he reached a hand up, gently cupping Jeno's left cheek. The merman reddened at the spot, not sure of what to do. 

"You're the first person I met on this journey, so I'm definitely not leaving you behind just yet." Renjun smiled and pulled his hand away from Jeno's cheek, offering his arm for the servant of  _Pontus_ to hold onto. 

"Okay, then I'll make sure to protect you on this journey. We'll defeat Chaos together." Jeno said, holding onto Renjun's arm once more. 

"Can you even fight? Because I can't.  _Athena_ never taught me anything about combat." Renjun said, thinking of his master. 

"The war goddess never taught you anything about combat? That's surprising. Jaehyun taught me how to wield a sword and dagger. I brought a dagger with me, just in case we need one." Jeno said, taking the dagger out of his pocket. Renjun glanced at the short dagger, feeling quite interested in it. The metal of the blade was light blue, unlike other daggers that were typically silver. There were a few jewels embedded in the blade as well and Renjun was sure that they had some sort of significance. 

"Did your master give you that?" Renjun asked once Jeno placed he dagger back in his pocket. 

Jeno nodded his head, "He gave it to me last year." 

They then started to walk in silence and it wasn’t long until they both started to feel exhaustion come over them. They decided to stop for the time being and rest in the forest that was located near the dirt road they were walking on. They set up camp and made simple small talk with each other, getting to know more about their own backgrounds. 

Jeno was a merman, created by Pontus himself. He had lived in the sea his entire life, with Jaehyun as his brother and leader figure. Jaehyun had taught him everything about the world, but he never had the chance to explore the land above water until now. 

Renjun hesitated as he talked about his own past. He confessed that  _Athena_ never told him what his origin was. He wasn't sure if he was human or if he was created by a god or goddess. However, he was lucky enough to have  _Athena_  bestow her abilities onto him. Jeno had asked him to see his wings once more and Renjun complied, letting the owl wings grow from his back once more. 

"Does it hurt?" Jeno said, gently touching the feathers of Renjun's wings. 

"No, not really. I honestly don't even feel them." Renjun said, retracting his wings. They then disappeared, leaving feathers behind on the ground. 

The sun set nearly an hour later, leaving the two servants under the light from the moon. Renjun sighed, leaning his back against the tree as he looked up at the moon. It seemed so small from Earth, compared to what it looked like from Mount Olympus. On Mount Olympus, Renjun felt like he could just simply reach his hand out and touch the moon. 

Things were so different on Earth.

It wasn't long until Renjun eventually fell asleep, still leaning against the tree. He dreamt of his master and the incredibly difficult task she had given him. 

He also dreamt of Jeno and the way his smile brightened up everything around him.

-

"Hey, have you guys seen Ten lately?"

"I'm pretty sure he got lost in time again. You know how he can be when he time travels."

"Are you serious? You'd think that he would know how to control his own abilities by now. Isn't he as old as  _Zeus_?"

Johnny, the servant of  _Artemis_ , sighed as he thought of his best friend getting lost in time again. Ten, who served  _Cronos_ , was given the ability to travel through time. He wielded a scythe, only using it when he came across trouble. Johnny, on the other hand, was skilled at using a bow and arrow, just like his own master. 

Johnny was staying with Taeil, seeking sanctuary with him for the time being.  _Artemis_ had gotten upset with him after he had gotten into a physical fight with another servant, Kun. It was a silly fight, really. Kun was the servant of  _Hades_  and had a cerberus at his command. Johnny wanted to see how well his hunting dogs would do against a fight with the creature. 

Johnny's hunting dogs were extremely wounded by the end of the battle. Lucas, servant of  _Apollo_ , was able to save the dogs in time with his healing abilities. 

In short,  _Artemis_ had revoked his status as an official servant for the time being. She was going to call for him in a few days to talk about what he had done. 

"Ten will be fine. He always shows up when he needs to." Another servant Donghyuck, said as he passed by Johnny. 

Donghyuck was the human embodiment of the sun. At first glance, he would appear to be a servant of a sun god due to his sharp temper. However, the young human was actually a servant of  _Hephaestus_ , the god of fire. He was taken in by the god of fire when he was only an infant and now had the ability to control fire at will. He was even skilled at creating weapons, but he only worked for the people he liked. 

"Has Taeil said anything to you about Chaos appearing?" Johnny asked, following Donghyuck into the fairly large kitchen that Taeil had created years ago. The house that Taeil had built on his master's territory was more like a mansion, especially because of its large size. There were ten bedrooms in the house, which was just enough for those staying with him. Many servants shared rooms, just for the sake of being around each other. The younger servants, Jisung and Chenle shared a room even though Taeil wished they didn't. 

Their room was a mess.

Their alliance was currently fifteen people strong. They were a fairly large group which meant they were a bit unorganized, but they were also one of the strongest alliances on Earth.

"He said we have less than two weeks left until it takes over. Doyoung sent Mark off to go look for Taeyong, so hopefully messenger boy will be able to find him before Chaos shows up." Donghyuck replied, as he took a seat at the table in the kitchen. Johnny sat across from him, feeling bored in the nearly empty hours. Kun was upstairs, sleeping in his room. Chenle and Jisung were off causing trouble in the fields, despite Taeil's constant scolding. Johnny wasn't quite sure where everyone else was. 

"He mentioned that it's a human counterpart we'll have to kill. Don't you think that all of us are a bit too much? I mean, Yuta could probably kill the counterpart with his eyes closed." Johnny said, shivering at the thought of the other servant. Yuta was extremely skilled at combat and the only person that was stronger than him was Taeyong, the servant of  _Zeus_. 

Donghyuck shrugged, "Well, we don't even know what Chaos is capable of. Maybe the human is just as strong as the true Chaos." 

Johnny sighed, thinking of how they were going to find and destroy Chaos. 

This entire situation was going to be a handful. 

-

Renjun woke up to something wet sliding across his cheek. He struggled to open his eyes, already feeling the blaring sunlight blinding him.

"Renjun... Don't move..." Jeno's voice whispered softly. 

Renjun opened his eyes and he was immediately faced with a huge animal in his face. The animal, a lioness, was licking his cheek and gently pawing at Renjun's lap. 

"I just woke up and this lioness was here. I don't know what to do." Jeno whispered once more from where he was sitting. Renjun closed his eyes, trying his best to stay calm with the animal so close to him. If he made any wrong move, there was a chance the lioness would bite his head off. 

"Oh no! Chenle! Your lioness is bothering these people!" 

"Moomin! Get off of him right now!" 

The lioness, who Renjun assumed was named Moomin, let out a huff before stepping away from Renjun. Once the liones stepped away, Jeno rushed over to Renjun, making sure the other boy wasn't injured. The animal walked over to where two young men were standing and it nudged its head against the shorter person's thigh, causing him to gently pet the animal's head. 

The taller person was staring at Renjun and Jeno with curious eyes. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in his arms and was even wearing a flower crown on his head. 

"Who are you guys? My lioness doesn't just approach anyone like that." The shorter male said, eyes narrowing at the sight of Renjun and Jeno. 

"You're a servant, aren't you? That's why you have control over an animal like that." Jeno said as he stood up, helping Renjun to his feet. 

"Are you a servant as well?" The taller one said, tilting his head. Renjun stared at the flowers in his arms, trying to figure out why the young man seemed so familiar. 

"I am Jeno, servant of  _Pontus_. This is Renjun, the servant of  _Athena_." Jeno introduced both himself and Renjun, then he waited for the other two to do the same. 

"You're Jisung." Renjun said, pointing right at the taller boy, who blinked in acknowledgement. 

"You're the child that  _Persephone_ brought to Mount Olympus many years ago... You were crying, so my Master gave you a toy that was made out of wood..." Renjun continued on as he started to recall the memory.

Renjun's early memories on Mount Olympus were hazy, but he could clearly remember a crying child that had latched onto  _Persephone_ 's arm when she had visited Mount Olympus. It was Jisung, the human child she found and wanted to raise as her own. 

"I don't really remember you, but I do remember visiting Mount Olympus once when I was a child. What are you two servants doing here? You guys aren't part of Taeil's alliance on Earth." Jisung said, stepping closer to Renjun and Jeno. He handed Renjun a flower and the servant of  _Athena_ carefully reached out to take it. Jeno stared at the flower as well, but Renjun wasn't quite sure what he was thinking. 

"We need to find Taeil. I was sent by  _Athena_ to help stop the awakening of Chaos." Renjun said, looking back and forth between Jisung and the other servant. 

"We'll take you to Taeil and the other servants that are part of his alliance. I know I can trust you because of how well Moomin reacted to you." The shorter servant, Chenle, said as he started to gently pet the lioness' head once more. 

Renjun smiled and nodded his head, thankful for having met other servants that were friendly. 

Destroying Chaos was going to be a lot easier with strong allies by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any comments are appreciated! come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nuestology) and stop by my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ceedlessmelon) if you have any questions ╰(▔∀▔)╯

**Author's Note:**

> the end is abrupt and vague for a reason. i couldn't mention all of the members, but can you guess which member is serving with god or goddess? : )


End file.
